


The Stars Are Right

by Neffectual



Series: fhtagn [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale, Zombies Run!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one statue change so many lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Right

The statue had arisen one day, which wasn’t particularly unusual for Night Vale, not really, and Carlos was finding his eyes watered when he looked at it – or more accurately, when he tried to look at it. His eyes seemed to slide away from it, slither over it, rather than focussing, as if he somehow knew that to gaze upon it would be to have it burned into his brain forever. Cecil seemed to like it, if what he was saying over the radio was any indication, chattering on about it, happy to see it, remarking on its likeness to his cousin Lucy.  
And then Carlos turned his head and looked, really looked, eyes open wide, and Saw the face on that statue, Saw the eyes, the mouth, the maw, the jaws, the teeth, the eyes, the eyes. He Saw, and to see was madness.

In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming.

They’d dug it out of an old tar pit, something like that, and the thing was being cleaned up, to see what it was, whether it could be melted down into something more useful than modern art, or whatever it was supposed to be. The metal confused everyone, though, especially the radio boys, who got no signal until it had been moved at least ten feet away from their hut. It was magnetic, too – if it was a metal. Sam found it curiously warm to the touch, often in the dawn, when he felt compelled to reach for it, compelled to greet it, for whatever reason. He couldn’t find it in him to give the order to have it melted down, either, as he slid a hand over its cruel curves.  
One morning, it was gone, like it had just got up and walked away, and it took Sam half an hour to spot the gap in the fence by the bunks. By that point, it was too late to do anything but run.

In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming.

It was strange but strange wasn’t exactly unusual anymore – which Stiles knew would have his third grade English teacher in hysterics, but it was true. The statue out in the woods was weird, but it wasn’t attacking them, wasn’t at their throats, and some quiet time was always appreciated. They were becoming a pack, forming bonds, curling up together like kittens in a basket, and Stiles thought it was pretty fucking cute, if anyone had asked him, the way Isaac leant into Derek’s body, the way Lydia and Alison were Team Human, and Team Girl before all of that. There was something to be said for learning each other. When Peter trotted in, half changed, with something between his teeth, no one even noticed. It wasn’t until he dropped it at Derek’s feet, like a dog with a ball, that Stiles bent down and touched it. It was rubbery, and grey-green, and monstrous.  
When Stiles woke up, there was no one else left alive, and the rich taste of blood in his mouth.

In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming.

There were a great many things in the basement of the castle, from kids to boxes to old medical equipment, and they played their game of chase, their game of tag, one pursuing the other until they fell upon each other like wolves, like teenagers, giggling. Axel liked to be chased, mostly, but Roxas always found he gave it up too easily. When he ran, Axel had to chase for hours, through caverns and cupboards, looking. That was how they found the room, Axel cornering him, pressing soft-sharp kisses and bites to his neck, until he realised Roxas had gone still underneath him. He turned and looked around, then winced. It was the ugliest thing he’d ever seen, and he’d once seen Vexen nude. Roxas sniggered. They moved to another room, and forgot about it.  
The day the castle burned, Roxas trembled in the cellars, hoping the cool damp would keep him safe, hoping that someone would come for him. When the fire died, they stepped over the corpses of those they once called friends, and let the burnt flesh slough off them.

In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming.  
Until the stars are right.


End file.
